Saved By An Unexpected Someone
by Katie-Phan
Summary: Star's on her way home, and look who was walking in front of her... A cold wind blows and trouble awaits her, but who will save her and the loser? [Set after the episode, My Brother's Keeper] {Second Oneshot} {Cover Art Made By kagstar on Deviantart}
1. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

A/N

Yes, I know, _another_ oneshot... I'm sorry, but this one _begged_ to be written!

I'm sorry again that this is short, but it seemes fitting once you read it...

* * *

 **Saved By An Unexpected Someone**

* * *

Star's day was full of unexpected twists and turns. One thing after another seemed to go either very good or very bad for her. She winced when she thought back to all of the weird things that happened. At lunch, her food tray got knocked over, and it splattered all of her unfinished food on her.

Paulina made fun of her, and cast her to the side. She was all but forgotten, but a certain techno geek came to her rescue with a shirt that went perfectly with her outfit. Who knew? The techno geek had style…

What was even better, was that Paulina got jealous. She smiled at that memory. It was good that she got what she deserved after she tossed her to the side…

Add onto that, her locker wouldn't open and she had to stay after school until they could open it. And low and behold, by the time she got out of the school, detention was over and she followed Danny out of the school, leaving her where she was now...

She got pulled out of her thoughts when a cold wind suddenly whipped her hair in her face. It was weird, considering they were in the middle of spring, and almost out of school. Danny stopped in front of her, and while she was busy trying to get her hair under control, she stumbled into him. He fell down to the ground with a _thump_. She quickly regained her footing, and walked past him.

Even though that he was Tucker's friend, and the techno geek came to her rescue didn't mean that she had to be nice to him. "Watch it, freak!"

She pulled the collar of her shirt up to her neck when the next gust of wind blew past them. She heard a yell come from behind her, before she was pushed off of her feet, and fell backwards onto her back. The wind was pulled out of her lungs, and she gasped for breath. She then noticed that her new shirt was smoking. She yelped and quickly through it off of her. Now she sat on the pavement in front of a loser without her shirt on.

Star then remembered the reason for why she fell in the first place, and quickly looked around her surroundings. She heard an evil-sounding cackle come from up above her. She looked and saw her old counselor floating above her.

"Well, who do we have here? A girl who thinks that looks are all she has- which is true- and a loser who had an accident and is now different from the rest!" Star felt as if every word the woman spoke was the Gospel. She instantly took it to heart, and knew that she was right. Her shoulders hunched, and she knew that she was never going to be anything in life…

Then, a voice pulled her out of her musings, which helped with the rough, calloused hands on her shoulders shaking her hard. "-to move, now!"

She was roughly pulled to the ground, and narrowly avoided another ectoblast. She thought that she saw one go in the direction of the ghost, but none of them had ecto weapons, and no one was on the street with them. She blinked the stars-even though that was ironic enough- out of her eyes, and saw Danny doing flips, trying to get closer to the ghost, instead of farther away. She pushed herself off of the ground, but her movement seemed to catch the ghost's eyes, and she didn't have time to move before another ectoblast was fired in her direction. She couldn't do anything, but watch as the ectoblast came towards her. She saw Danny running with inhuman speed and take the hit. He fell to the ground, and rolled a couple of feet, before he came to a complete stop. She sat there frozen in place, but just like she caught the ghost's attention that started all of this, the ghost's movements caught her's. She saw Penelope Spectra land on the ground and walk over to the loser. Star couldn't sit there any longer, but she had nothing to use. She only had her hands and their backpacks, which somehow survived the fighting. She quickly looked through their backpacks, and found that Danny had a high tech thermos and a bracelet in one pocket. She quickly pulled them out because they had the famous flaming 'F' on it that screamed Fenton. She put the bracelet on her arm, and pressed a hidden silver button,

Her eyes widened when a blaster came out, but she didn't waste any time, and pointed it at Spectra. She aimed carefully and fired.

It hit the ghost straight in the middle of her back, and she turned around, snarling. "Stupid girl, you should of stayed out of this!"

Spectra let out a scream of rage, and flew like a speeding bullet towards Star. She quickly fired off multiple shots, but Spectra was soon on top of her. She rolled out of the way of a nailed claw screamed through the air where her neck was previously. There was a reason she was a cheerleader. She had enough reflexes to keep her alive.

She stood up and fired more shots at her opponent's back. Spectra turned around, and shot one attack that Star had to duck to miss. When she looked back up, she saw that Spectra disappeared. She whipped her head from side to side, hoping to find any sign of her former counselor, but with no luck.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and started running towards Danny, ready to see if he was okay. She was only a couple of feet away from him, when she was grabbed from behind. The hand quickly went to her throat, and she dangled a few inches off of the ground.

She dropped the thermos, which rolled away from her, and she struggled to remove the hand away from her throat. She was having a lot of time breathing, but the ghost's grip never loosened.

"You never stood a chance against me. After all, who are you anyways? You're just a girl who thinks that her looks are the only things she has, and your right, after all…" She could feel the ghost's putrid breath on her neck. She slowly stopped fighting the hand around her neck, and she didn't know if it was from exhaustion or because she gave up."That's right. You're nothing but a shallow girl who _loves_ to bully people to get out of her problems. After all, you can be easily replaced and forgotten…"

Star's eyes dimmed. She didn't notice that black tendrils sneaking their way up her arms and legs. Eventually, Spectra let go of her neck, but she stayed in the air, unable to move.

She saw Spectra slide by her and start walking towards Danny.

"Sadly, you're not the person that I came here for…"

She was ready to give up, because the loser Danny just replaced her. She _was_ easily forgotten. Star saw black creeping into the edges of her eyes. She was ready to completely pass out, but something stopped her.

She knew that she only had to stay awake a little longer…. She couldn't tell how, but she just _knew_ …

In a few seconds, though, that feeling went away, and she saw the stars come back over her eyes, but a blinding blue-white light flashed across her eyes, momentarily blinding her. The black tendrils seemed to evaporate, and get sucked in the direction of the light. She fell not so elegantly down onto the ground. She pushed herself to her hands and knees and just breathed in and out.

As quickly as it came, the light went out and she blinked the flashes out of her eyes. She looked up to see Danny standing unsteadily on his feet. He had burn marks on his hands and chest, all of them looking like second degree, but he stood there as if he didn't feel the pain and he was just tired.

"You okay?" He walked forward, and almost tripped over the curb.

Star blinked out of her daze, and had to remember what he just said. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine… Thanks." She accepted the hand that he offered, but almost pulled him down with her.

They stood like that holding hands, not believing what just happened.

Star was the first to come back to her senses and realized that she still didn't have a shirt on. She let go of Danny's hand, and quickly covered her exposed skin as much as she could. She felt her face burning, and she kept her eyes downcast.

Danny blushed and quickly looked away. His eyes landed on his backpack, and he quickly hurried over to it.

Star snuck a peek at him, and saw him unzip his backpack and pull something out of it. She saw him rush back over to her, with his blue eyes still looking down. He thrusted a hand out and handed her a rolled up shirt. She quickly took it and slipped it on. It was one of Danny's shirts, but she didn't care. After everything that happened, her looks were the least of her worries.

She saw Danny quickly slip off his shirt, and saw the full extent of his injuries. Her eyes widened when she saw all of the scars that littered his skinny body. He even had muscles where she thought he had none, which was everywhere.

After he slipped the new shirt on, she realized that she was still gaping like a fish at Danny's new shirt. By the time she looked up, she realized that he was looking at her with an odd expression.

She blushed some more, and coughed awkwardly.

That seemed to snap Danny out of his thoughts, and he quickly rushed over to their long forgotten backpacks. He put the thermos into his, and zipped it up.

He then proceeded to grab both of their backpacks with one arm and walk back over to her. She awkwardly grabbed hers from him, and they just stood there.

The weather was back to normal, and now the blazing sun burned her skin. She rubbed her arms and took a few steps into the shade.

"How long have you been that flexible?"

She turned around and stared at him, not believing that he asked that question. She tried to remember that this was the person that just saved her life multiple times before responding. "I'm a cheerleader, and I've always been naturally flexible. To be honest? I just did a couple moves from practice to dodge the attacks."

She looked at Danny and saw him nod as if understanding what she said perfectly, as if he shared that in some way. "Well, thanks for saving me, and don't let what she said get to you. She feeds off of misery,,,"

Star nodded. They stood like that for five minutes before Danny coughed, trying to get her attention.

"Sam and Tucker are waiting for me at the Nasty Burger, so I'm gonna go…"

She nodded and cleared her throat. "Y-Yeah… Thanks Danny… and you… have fun…"

She turned around and continued on her way home. She felt his eyes burning a hole in the back of her head, but she didn't turn around.

Even though a lot of people thought she was an airhead, she knew that she was smart. And a lot of pieces to the mystery that was Danny Fenton began fitting into places.

She stuck her key into the lock of her house, and opened the door.

She had a lot to think about, indeed...

* * *

A/N

So... How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know in the form of a review!

The next chapter for _Phantom's Mind_ should be out some time this weekend... So look for it!


	2. I'm sorry guys

**I... I have a confession to make.**

 **I have cancer.**

 **I'm sorry for not telling you guys, but it's not looking so good. I'm deciding to give away my FanFiction account to someone who I trust with all my heart. She's been with me through all of this, and she even wrote some of it.**

 **They say I have until the end of the year to live, and I don't want to keep you guys hanging forever. I'm sorry for all of you who want me to continue with my stories, but I'm just not able to.**

 **My friend's account is** _CalypsoKatMinx_ **. She will have full ownership of my stories and I hope you'll go and support her, as she will be reposting some of my stories with more details to it.**

 **This is it guys... It's the end of the road for my writing career and I'm glad you were all with me.**

 **By the way, I posted this message on ALL of my stories so the word gets out to all of you loyal people. I'll miss you all**

 **-Katie**


End file.
